1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device including a control circuit board, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip and a control circuit board for controlling it is known. For instance, a high-power semiconductor chip, such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and power MOSFET, is mounted on a semiconductor chip mounting substrate, whereas control signal terminals of a control circuit board including a control circuit for controlling the semiconductor chip are connected to electrodes on the semiconductor chip mounting substrate by solder or the like, so that the control circuit is electrically connected to the semiconductor chip. Here, the accuracy of alignment between the control signal terminal and the electrode on the semiconductor chip mounting substrate, that is, the horizontal positional accuracy of the terminal, is important.
To improve this positional accuracy, a technique of using positioning pins is proposed (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-242703 (Kokai)).
In another known structure, a power terminal holder including power terminals electrically connected to a semiconductor chip is provided above a control circuit board. In such a structure, the accuracy of the height of the control signal terminal and the power terminal is important. More specifically, if there is a difference in height, as viewed from the semiconductor chip mounting substrate, between the lower surface of the power terminal of the power terminal holder and the lower surface of the control signal terminal of the control circuit board, then good connection cannot be achieved in connecting these terminals to the semiconductor chip. In a semiconductor device under such condition, because of the insufficient connection, cracks and the like occur in the connecting portion due to local expansion and contraction of the connecting portion caused by heat generation and the like during operation. This results in an interference with the normal operation of the semiconductor device.